Underwear Day
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Another normal day in Fairytail. Okay. You got me. Maybe not so normal. What happens to Natsu and Gajeel when their mates decided to act weird and childish? And what's with the under wear on both their heads? "YOU THREW ALMOST EVERYTHING AT HIM! HIS HP IS LOW! NOW FINISH HIM" And what the heck is with that? Read to find out! Please R&R! Enjoy - Helped me: SakuraIchigoDark
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me again, this is a one-shot done by me and SakuraIchigoDark. LOVE YOU WIFEY! She's my wife :3 Anyways, this is a really weird one-shot and I hope you'll enjoy it. As for my other stories I'll get back to writing as soon as possible! Now, enjoy~**

It was a normal day, Gajeel and Levy got together not so long ago, and so did Natsu and Lucy.

In the guild both dragon slayers were searching everywhere for their mates.

"Tsk. Have you seen bookworm anywhere Salamander?" The iron dragon slayer said, looking pretty annoyed because he couldn't find his mate anywhere near here.

The pink haired mage only shook his head as he said, "No, how about you? Have you seen Lucy anywhere?"

"Neither did I. Where could they be?"

"I'm not very sure. But I'm gonna check Lucy's apartment."

"I'll go with you, since they always hang out together."

Natsu nodded and started running towards his mates apartment with Gajeel following him.

At an apartment not so far from the guild sat 2 mages. One with blonde hair the other with blue hair.

"Hey, hey Lu-chan." The brunette said starting a conversation.

"What is it Levy-chan?" Lucy said looking away from her book to see her best friend going through her pictures as a child.

"You looked so cute as a child!" Levy squealed as she looked at a picture, and then continued while holding her laugh, "And you look so funny with that underwear on your head." Then she started laughing so loud.

"Hey!" Lucy gave a pout as she snatched that picture from her friend. "I was a kid back then okay?! But I remember I used to put clean underwear on my head and yell around the house yelling 'Underwear woman to the rescue~" Lucy giggled at those memories.

Levy laughed even harder. As her laughs died down she wiped her tears and said, "Really? Hmmmm..."

Lucy looked at her who was putting up a thinking face, "What are you thinking of Levy-chan?"

"Wouldn't it be fun if we tried that?" Levy said as she held Lucy's hands with eyes shaped as stars.

"E-eh?! Aren't we a bit too old for doing that?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"We're never too old for anything!" Levy said dramatically. "So? Please Lu-chan! Please!" Levy used her puppy dog eyes so Lucy won't refuse.

Lucy sighed in defeat as she said, "Fine."

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Levy said with a dark aura around her.

"Oh boy.." Lucy muttered.

As the two boys were walking down the river towards Lucy's house they suddenly stopped as they saw two girls with under wears on their heads running towards the guild while yelling, "UNDER WEAR WOMAN TO THE RESCUE!"

Gajeel's and Natsu's eyes widened as they looked at each other and said, "Are they..." They looked back at the running figures and they dashed behind them.

"Hey Levy-chan, I guess you were right, this is fun!" Lucy said as she ran side by side with her best friend.

"I know! Didn't I tell you that? Now.. TO THE GUILD!" Levy said running even faster with Lucy quickening her paste to keep up with her friend.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he got nearer to the girls.

"Oh no! They're onto us! Run faster!" Lucy said as she run even faster with Levy following right behind.

Running as fast as they could both girls reached the guild and hid behind a random table.

Then two panting dragon slayers entered, "You know we can smell were you are right?" Gajeel said, now standing close to Levy. Now all the guildmates had their attention on the 4 lovers.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! LU-CHAN HELP ME!" Levy yelled as Gajeel held her hand stopping her from running away.

Lucy ran to the bar yelling, "UNDER WEAR WOMAN TO THE RESCUE! DA DA DA DA DDA DDDDDAAAAAA!" she held 2 huge cups and threw them at Gajeel, and then some random shit.

Then Levy ran next to Lucy and yelled, "YOU THREW ALMOST EVERYTHING AT HIM! HIS HP IS LOW! NOW FINISH HIM!"

After that Natsu came near Lucy, both Lucy and Levy ran to the bathroom, "RIP THE TOILET SEAT OFF AND USE IT TO BLOCK THE DOOR!" Lucy said looking at Levy who nodded and did as she was told.

By now almost all guildmates lost their breath from laughing. Even the almighty Erza was chocking on her precious cake as she laughed, Laxus broke the table from the slamming, Makarov fell from the second floor but he kept on laughing, MiraJane almost fainted from laughing at the boys.

"You know that we can easily break the door right?" Natsu said ignoring his laughing guildmates.

Lucy's and Levy's eyes widened in realization. They looked at each other and nodded, looking so serious, they knew they had to do it. It was the only way they can survive.

"UNISION RAID.." Natsu and Gajeel stopped in their tracks as they heard what their mates yelled. They aren't gonna use unision rade on their mates, right? RIGHT?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UNDERWEAR ATTACCCCK!"

And the next second the bathroom's door was busted with a huge number of underwear hitting both Natsu and Gajeel which they fell unconscious.

Levy and Lucy got out as they yelled, "WE DID IT! WE DEFEATED THE MONSTERS!"

By now, all their guildmates couldn't take it anymore and bursted in loud laughters again. Some of them even fainted from laughing while Elfman yelled, "FAINTING FROM LAUGHING IS BEING A MAN!" through fits of laughter.

Evergreen smacked him while laughing, "Th-that doesnt ma-make sense! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Lucy and Levy looked at each other and they both smiled. Guess they weren't the only ones who had fun, right?

**Okay, to tell you the truth, I REALLY had fun writing this one-shot XD It was an awesome idea for me XD I guess I'm always random, right? And SakuraIchigoDark is gonna make a picture for this story once I get it from her I'll put it as a picture for this story. She also helped me with the funny sentences XD LOVE YOU WIFEY! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! And I want to know what you guys think about our work together, and if we should do another or never work with each other again. Also if you want a sequel. So please R&R to make us happy =-= And to know if we sich as writers or not XD**

**Peace I'm Out (=-=)v**

**Jaa ne~ **


	2. Sequel

**So... I guess all the people who reviewed said they want a sequel, and I like to satisfy my readers and because of that I made a sequel, just go check my profile the story is called "Crazy Day"**


End file.
